


Like a Record, Baby (You Spin My Head Right Round)

by misura



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Light-Hearted, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Mike and Briggs don't have sex on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Record, Baby (You Spin My Head Right Round)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannamichaels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



The beach was pretty much deserted; the bonfire was pleasantly warm, and one of the two bottles that had been full when Briggs had brought them along were empty now.

"No love at Graceland, huh?" Mike asked. He felt a little tipsy, a little light-headed, a little like maybe he _was_ feeling some of that 'winsome sway' Briggs was supposed to have going on.

Briggs smiled at him with a warmth that reached his eyes and raised his glass. "Love all you want. Just keep it PG-rated, safe and consensual."

Mike chuckled. "That's what? A peck on the cheek?"

"Hugs," said Briggs. "Or, hell, I might as well come out and tell it like it is, which is Johnny."

"PG-rated, safe and consensual is Johnny?" Mike poured himself another glass. "I mean, safe and consensual, sure. But - "

"PG-rated, safe and consensual _love_ is Johnny. At Graceland, at least. Outside, I don't care."

The key word in that last part, Mike thought, was _'I'_.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "I think Jakes might argue the consensual part."

"Birthdays don't count," said Briggs. "And c'mon. Johnny's a charmer. Like a puppy; people might yell at it a lot, but that doesn't mean they don't still think it's kind of adorable."

"Kind of."

Briggs gestured expansively. "By a loose definition of the term."

Mike sipped his drink. "You don't think of yourself as adorable?"

"No, but keep going like that, and I might begin to think of _you_ that way."

"I'm just saying - you know."

"Assume I don't know," said Briggs. "Enlighten me."

"We're all close," said Mike. It wasn't a complete lie; he did feel close to everyone else in the house. Physically, at the very least. "We like each other. So why not ...?"

"Am I really going to have to give you the 'sex is not love' speech?" asked Briggs. "Because, I mean, I know you're a bit green and everything, but come on."

"Fine." Mike put down his glass and raised his hands. "Fine. So the rule isn't 'no love at Graceland'. It's 'no sex at Graceland'. My question still is: why?"

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

"It's a simple question."

"Sure it is," said Briggs. "So how about I give you a simple answer? That being: the chore wheel."

"The chore wheel."

Briggs nodded solemnly. Mike felt he was being mocked, but in a more or less nice way. "The chore wheel."

"OK, you're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Happy to," said Briggs. "Picture, if you will, you and I, naked."

Mike hoped his poker face was better than three nights of playing cards with Johnny and Paige had seemed to indicate.

"Bad example?" asked Briggs. "I'd have used someone else, but I'd kind of feel like a perv if I asked you to picture one of our fine lady agents without their clothes on. Or Johnny."

"It's fine." Briggs would probably have a few scars, Mike thought. He imagined running his hands over Briggs's back, imagined Briggs looking up at him with that mix of warmth and amusement and something else. "No problem."

"All right, good," said Briggs. "So there we are, getting a little hot and heavy. You with me so far?"

Mike wondered what it would be like to kiss Briggs until he was out of breath. "I'm with you."

"There's a bit of kissing, a bit of touching, but before we can get to the good stuff, I stop you and tell you I want you to do the dishes tomorrow. What do you do?"

Mike blinked. "What?"

"The dishes, Mike," said Briggs. "You can do me, but only if you do _them_ , too. So?"

"So I say ... sure?"

Briggs gave him a long look. "Sure?"

"Yeah." Mike put some extra confidence in his voice. "I mean, why not? People in love do stuff for each other. It's no big deal."

"It wouldn't bother you?" Briggs sounded genuinely curious.

"No," Mike said firmly.

"Well, great." Briggs lifted the bottle. Mike held out his glass. "Then for you, _that's_ why we have that rule. To protect you from yourself and people who would take ruthless and shameless advantage of your good nature. Be grateful."

"That's - " said Mike. "Oh, come _on_."

Briggs chuckled.

Mike sighed. "I can't believe I fell for that."

"It's not a joke, Mikey. Well, all right, the part where I get you to do them just _one_ time is."

"So, what? I offer to do your chores for a week, you have sex with me? Riiight."

Briggs shrugged. "Don't sell yourself short. Two weeks would probably get the trick done. _If_ we hadn't had that rule."

"Yeah," said Mike, "in case you hadn't noticed, right now, we're not actually _at_ Graceland."

"I never have sex on beaches," said Briggs. "Sand."

"Ah," said Mike. "What if I make it three weeks?"

"Beginning to sound a little desperate."

"Maybe I am."

"Keep going; I think I like it."

Mike scoffed. "I'm not going to do your chores for a month."

"You sure about that?"


End file.
